1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to monitoring skin pressure ulcers and more particularly to skin ulcer monitoring via measurement of Sub-epidermal Moisture (SEM).
2. Description of Related Art
Patients' skin integrity has long been an issue of concern for nurses and in nursing homes. Maintenance of skin integrity has been identified by the American Nurses Association as an important indicator of quality nursing care. Meanwhile, pressure ulcers remain a major health problem particularly for hospitalized older adults. When age is considered along with other risk factors, the incidence of pressure ulcers is significantly increased. Overall incidence of pressure ulcers for hospitalized patients ranges from 2.7% to 29.5%, and rates of greater than 50% have been reported for patients in intensive care settings. In a multicenter cohort retrospective study of 1,803 older adults discharged from acute care hospitals with selected diagnoses, 13.2% (i.e., 164 patients) demonstrated an incidence of stage I ulcers. Of those 164 patients, 38 (16%) had ulcers that progressed to a more advanced stage. Pressure ulcers additionally have been associated with an increased risk of death one year after hospital discharge. The estimated cost of treating pressure ulcers ranges from $5,000 to $40,000 for each ulcer, depending on severity.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a preventive solution to measure moisture content of the skin as a mean to detect early symptoms of ulcer development.